All is Fair in Love and Poker
by The.Pelvic.Thrust
Summary: Ace and Race have been best friends for four years, but when Jack's cousin returns from living in Boston for six years, will everything still be the same? What about when an entirely new girl is thrown into the mix? Will there be romance, drama...
1. Aces are Wild

**Disclaimer- Newsies belong to Disney. Not us. Because then we'd be rich. And happy. Ace, Ink, and Shake belong to the three of us, and Frankie is owned by Ace. Who keeps him on a leash. Just so he doesn't bite people…too bad…**

**Summary- Ace and Race have been best friends for four years, but when Jack's cousin returns from living in Boston for six years, will everything still be the same? What about when an entirely new girl is thrown into the mix? Will there be romance, drama, heartbreak? One thing is for sure, life for the Newsies is no longer as simple as a game of poker.**

All is Fair in Love and Poker 

Chapter 1 "Aces are Wild"

By: The.Pelvic.Thrust

"Your funeral…"

"Quit tryin' ta psyche me out kid, and play da game." A slight amount of nervousness hung in his Italian accent, as he stared across the table at a pair of mocking blue eyes.

"You'se sure you wanna do dat, is alls I'm sayin'…" her smirk was audible even though her hand of cards was strategically blocking her mouth.

"Why not? It ain't like you'se can beat me anyway…" The faces of the Newsies around him smirked and nodded in agreement illuminated by the lone candle in the center of the table. Those surrounding his competitor raised their eyebrows and scoffed at his certainty.

She shrugged her shoulders and tossed in another nickel. "Fine, let's see whatcha's got then."

Race threw down his cards with a straight and grinned arrogantly, reaching out to collect his winnings.

"Wow, Higgins, real good hand…but it just ain't good enough dis time."

Race's grin disappeared as she fanned out her cards over his greedy hands showing a flush. "Ace, you _cheated_!" he said throwing the cards at her.

"Maybe next time Higgins, you'se just wasn't good enough." She spoke slapping him on the back then lifting up a nearby window. "See ya at Tibby's tommorah." She flashed him one last smirk before jumping out the window and descending the fire escape.

As Ace looked behind her at the Manhattan Lodging House shrinking into the background, she smiled feeling the new change jingling in her pocket. She glanced at her pocket watch and swore under her breath. _9:56_. The game had run later than usual. Every Monday night the Manhattan Newsies and her gathered to play poker, most folding before the end of the night, leaving Ace and Race. The two were the best poker players in all of Manhattan. Despite their obvious taunting and sarcasm toward eachother, they had been best friends ever since Ace accepted a waitressing job at Tibby's when she was twelve.

Ace sprinted the several blocks to Tibby's, knowing full well that if she even returned at 10:01 Frankie would dock her pay. Frankie owned Tibby's restaurant and was constantly reminding her of curfew, seeing as how she was almost always out late. As Ace finally approached the front of Tibby's, she slowed to a jog when she saw Frankie leaning against the doorframe.

"Five seconds early…" he said glancing down at his watch. "Goodnight Ms. Conlon…let's try not to cut it so close next time, huh?" he masked his obvious amusement with a half-hearted look of disapproval.

"Yeah yeah yeah…I'm goin' Frankie, I'm goin'…" Ace breezed past her middle-aged employer and up the back stairs.

Above the restaurant were two small apartments. The larger of the two was Frankie's and he rented the smaller one to Ace.

She pulled the key to her apartment out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Tossing the key on a small table inside and shutting the door, Ace kicked off her boots. As she crossed the room, she pulled off her suspenders and let her pants fall to the floor. Taking off her baggy hand-me-down shirt, she slipped into her dressing gown. This was the only true piece of feminine clothing that she owned, and the rest came from her brother when he grew out of them.

As she fell onto her rickety mattress, she pictured the several shades of red that Race's face had turned a few minutes ago, and slept very well that night.

_((The next afternoon…))_

"Gimme anudda soda tootsie," Race said failing at suppressing his laughter.

"Shuddup Race, you'se gotta respect the authority 'round here."

Race raised an eyebrow and glanced around the room. "What authority? You're a freakin' _waitress_!"

"Yeah, a 'freakin' waitress' that makes two bits more than you do each day."

Jack, Kid Blink, and Skittery snorted into their lunches, and Dave let out a high-pitched "Eh-_heh_!". All four were kicked under the table by Race, and Mush ducked a plate when he exclaimed, "Man, she got you!"

"So, how was dah sellin' today fellas?" Ace asked the group before hearing a loud cough behind her. Turning around she saw Frankie tapping his watch. "YEAH, I'M WALKIN'!" she said loudly, going to a nearby table to take their order. As she passed Frankie, she mumbled, "…no wondah he ain't married…he's too in love wit dat watch 'a his…"

As Ace gave Racetrack his soda and a scowl, she saw Jack looking at someone behind her and raising his eyebrows. She didn't think anything of it. She should've. Suddenly she felt someone's hands grab her sides, causing her to let out a high-pitched shriek and whack whoever was behind her with her serving tray.

There were various squawks and snorts around the table and one loud crash when Race fell out of his chair. "Hey there Spotty…NICE SHINAH!" came his voice from the floor in between laughs.

Ace turned around and smiled innocently at a pair of blue eyes identical to her own and belonging to her brother. "I almost miss sellin' witcha every day back home…then I remember all 'a my injuries." Spot said with a grin, putting a brotherly arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, I love my family…what can I say? I just, ya know…get carried away."

"Hey Spot," Race interjected, "ya shoulda seen da fight Ace started yesterday…it was _outta control_! This one kid just told her he wouldn't tip her, 'cuz she didn't look like a waitress – he was just teasin', ya know? – but Ace, well, she doesn't –"

Ace punched Race squarely in the jaw, not enough to hurt him, but just enough to stop his mouth from running for a few seconds.

"It ain't true…_I swear_!" she whined grinning in that 'you-can't-be-mad-at-me-because-you-love-me' way. Spot hardly fell for it and attempted his best over-protective glare.

"YOU _WHAT_!" he scolded a bit louder than intended, earning a disapproving look from Frankie. "You promised you wouldn't pick no more fights! Whatsa matta' witchoo?"

"Huh…wha- TO OUR MAN DENTON!" Dave yelled picking his head up off the table, and raising Mush's empty glass.

"Davey…da strike. Is. _O-vah_…you can go back ta' sleep now." Mush said struggling to remove his glass from David's hand.

"Oh, yeah, m'kay…" replied Dave to no one in particular, dropping his head back onto the table.

While this was going on, Ace snuck out of Spot's grasp and went to clear some dishes from a few tables close by. "So-" Spot started, turning to where Ace had been, and then glancing around the restaurant to find her. "Hey kid, I ain't finished witchoo yet!"

Frankie stepped in front of Spot, blocking his view of Ace. "Oh I think you are done," he said pushing Spot into an empty chair at the table.

Ace stuck her tongue out at Spot, causing him to grimace, and she let out a loud laugh. "WHATCHA LAUGHING AT? Get back to work!" shouted Frankie, turning around to chuckle to himself.

"Speakin' 'a crazy old guys who think dat yellin' solves everything…Kloppman gave me dis letta for ya when I was on my way heah a few minutes ago," Spot told Jack pulling a slightly crumpled letter out of his vest pocket. "Says it's from Boston…who do ya know from Boston Jackie-boy?"

Jack brushed some hair out of his eyes and took the letter from Spot.

"That's some real nice handwriting…can't be anyone related to you. Says it's from someone named 'Kelly'…she ya wife or somethin'?" Specs asked as he leaned over Jack's shoulder.

"No dumbass…that's the last name 'a someone in my mudda's family."

"Thought your last name was Sullivan…you improvin' da truth again?"

Jack ignored Spot as something dawned on him and he ripped open the letter. He glanced at the signature at the bottom and broke into a grin. "Hey _fellas_…looks like we'se got anudda letta from Ink." At Jack's words, everyone at the table gathered around the letter. "HEY _ACE!_"

"WHADDYA WANT…I AIN'T RUNNIN' AROUND LIKE YOUR SLAVE NO MORE!"

"Well, just thought you'd wanna know 'bout a letta that just came in from _BOSTON_…" Jack replied with a cocky grin.

Ace's eyes immediately lit up as she broke into a full sprint across the restaurant. She ducked waiters carrying trays, slid to a halt in front of the table, and put her hands on the edge. Then she proceeded to hoist herself onto the table and sit cross-legged right in front of Jack and next to Race with a goofy grin on her face.

David raised his eyebrows as his mouth remained slightly agape. "Why would an inanimate object send you a _letter_?"

"Oh…yeah, I keep forgettin' you're the new kid. Ink is da nickname of my cousin Ivory Kelly-"

"She's _amazing_-"

"Shuddup Ace! My mudda's last name was Kelly before she married my fadda, and her brudda is Ink's fadda. You followin' me?"

David nodded. "Right…cousin…mother…name…"

"You'll love her sooooo much-"

Jack continued with his story after shooting Ace a glare that she was too happy to notice. "So, she lived here wit her parents 'till she was 10…then, well, they died and she went to live with our aunt in Boston."

"- ya know…we'se was best friends since we'se was born-" she said getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

Race coughed and poked her side. "Thanks…"

"Aw…don't worry you'll always be my favorite poison to beat at poker…" she said endearingly, ruffling his hair. This caused him to pull away and look at her as if she was insane.

"Can we quit it with the _mushy_ stuff so I can get ON wit my story, huh? _SO…_yeah…now I lost my _thoughts_. Well, she's about my age now. We were pretty close, and we've been writin' lately."

"Yeah! Her letters are real funny, Davey!" Skittery said grinning for once this week.

"Yeah _Jackie_, cut the story hour and read da letta!" Ace pleaded inching closer to the paper, until her nose rested on the top of it.

"Okay…she says for me to hug alls you'se guys for her, I ain't doin' dat…she's happy the strike went real well…she misses all 'a us, especially Ace, _don't know why…_" he mumbled the last few words to himself earning a slap on the head from Ace. "_Ow_…" He fell silent for a few minutes as he read, causing Ace to get so fidgety that she started folding the cuffs on Race's shirt while Race tried to yank his arm away.

"Hey Jack…you done readin' yet? I think dat Ace'll explode if ya's don't say somethin' soon…not to mention dat I may lose my arm," Race commented, folding his cuffs back down.

"Wait…what?" He broke into a wide smile. "Hey fellas…and Ace…SHE'S COMIN' _HEAH_!" At his words Ace's eyebrows practically shot off of her face.

"Wha- when? Why? How? Wheah-"

"Shudd-_up_ Ace…and lemme talk. Our aunt and uncle have ta go back ta England for their work and they didn't want ta…ya know…uproot her again widdout her consent, so they told her dat she could either go wit them or come back heah."

"So…what'd she choose?" asked Mush blinking his eyes.

"Shudd-_up_ Mush!" came a chorus of four or five voices.

"Okay…just lemme get a few more woids out. So they told her dat if she chose ta come down heah, then they would use da rest 'a her inheritance money ta buy an apartment for her and her closest living relative. Hey…dat's me! So, she decided ta come heah, and they paid five years worth 'a rent and furnished an apartment in da Park Place building-"

"Hey! That's where my family lives…what floor, Jack?" Dave said finally following Jack's story.

"Da top one…dat's what it says heah-"

"Uh, Jack…"

"So it says heah dat's she comin'-" 

"Uh, _Jack_…"

"She's comin at 11:30 at the station in Brooklyn on-"

"JACK!"

"Wasa matta witcha Davey?"

"How…uh…how well off is her family?"

"I dunno…both 'a her parents were pretty high profile lawyers…"

"Was her dad by any chance…William H. Kelly?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Uh…no reason! Guess you'll find out sooner or later…" Dave said rather high-pitched leaning his head down to chuckle to himself.

"_M'kay_…ANYWAY…she's comin' on da seventeenth."

"Er…Jack, dat's tomorrah…" said Race cautiously.

"Yeah yeah yeah…TOMARRAH? 11:30? Dat means we gotta be done sellin' by ten…can we do dat fellas?" There were nods and mumbles of approval. "Hey, Ace…can you'se get outta work early…real early?"

"Yeah, if I work the evening shift tonight too, then Frankie will probably lemme start real early tomorrah so'se I can get off by ten." Ace said with a shrug. "…and I guess I won't talk back all afternoon too," she finished with a sigh.

"Hey…here's a crazy idea…how's about you'se start the whole 'not talkin' back' thing right now! Hell…you'se can even use me for practice!" Race said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well…-long pause-…my best friend is comin' tomarrah…and-and it ain't you!" she said seeming really proud of her comeback then sticking out her tongue.

Race scowled and crouched down in his seat, hoping that Ink had changed in these past six years, and wasn't still like a clone of Ace.

This is goin' ta be a real long…rest 'a my life… 

**A/N- Well if you liked it…then review! Free unibrows for anyone who reviews, so you can all look like Max Casella! Hehe…just kidding, how about some cookies? **

**Next Time- It will probably be about a week until our next chapter. Next time you get a preview of Ink and her life so far.**


	2. Two of a Kind

**(Disclaimer- Newsies STILL don't belong to us…even though we attempted to build a time machine to steal them. Out of Amanda's washing machine. Which hurt. And did not work…too well…hehehe.)**

**(A/N- This chapter…uh…was supposed to be about Ink, but we changed our minds…because Frankie got loose and ate the chapter. _Plus _we had insane writer's block.)**

_All is Fair in Love and Poker_

_Chapter 2 "Two of a Kind"_

_By: The.Pelvic.Thrust_

"Hold still already will ya!"

"Ace, get off 'a me! I ain't givin' you'se no piggyback ride," Race shouted kicking Ace's shin when she fell off his back.

Ace pushed herself off of the ground and brushed off her pants, trotting after Race quietly.

Just when Race thought that Ace had given up trying to get a piggyback ride from him across the Brooklyn Bridge, she jumped on top of him forcefully and let out a loud shriek. Race made some sort of pained squawk before toppling to the ground with her.

The two were sprawled on the ground in stunned silence while the rest of the group passed with eye-rolls, whistles, and catcalls.

Race looked genuinely frightened and embarrassed as Ace gave a weak smile and struggled to remove her foot from under Race's arm. He spit out a mouthful of her hair and shouted, "Hey wait, we're comin'- Ace, let go 'a my arm."

"Hey, when you'se get ya legs off me, then we'll talk."

They untangled themselves, glared at eachother, and sped off after the group in mid-conversation.

"-it'll be da same as it always was before she left, fellas," Jack said shoving his hand into his pocket and retrieving a cigarette.

"Yeah, but what if she thinks we'se all deadbeats now…and won't talk ta us no more?" replied Blink nervously, lighting a match for Jack on the bridge railing.

"Bet she does…" Skittery muttered as he trudged beside Blink. He reached over and stole Jack's cigarette right out of his mouth and took a long drag.

"Hey fellas…'memba her lettas? She wouldn't stop askin' how we alls was doin'," Crutchy squeaked as he hobbled a bit behind Jack.

"Hope she's different…but good different. Like not da same as Ace no more," Race chuckled to himself, taking the cigarette from Skittery. Ace gave him a look of mock-hurt and kicked him behind his knees so that he fell into Skittery.

As the newsies and Ace neared the edge of the bridge, they saw Spot sitting on a barrel with his arms folded across his chest. He smirked as they approached and pulled out his slingshot, sending a rock whizzing past David's right ear.

"Don't worry…dat's how Spot shows affection," Jack smirked as Spot rose and they spit shook. Dave shrugged his shoulders and put his hat back on.

"Heya Jackie-boy…" Spot trailed off as he eyed two people in the back of the group poking eachother and pretending to be annoyed. Just before Ace and Race began to full-on punch eachother, Spot yelled, "Hey, ya too busy wit Race ta hug ya own brudda?"

The two jumped apart immediately, as Ace stuttered, "Uh…no…" before weaving through the newsies to hug Spot.

"Okay…it's 11:05 so let's get a move on, huh?" said Race, running a hand through his hair nervously after glancing at his pocket watch.

They all neared the station around 11:20 and took up various sitting or standing positions. The tension in front of platform five at the Brooklyn Station could have been cut with a knife. Jack and David leaned against a light post and chatted about Ink, while Blink, Skittery, and Specs sat on some crates to play cards. Ace, Race, and Spot sat on a bench nearest to where the train would be arriving shortly, as the others lounged on benches nearby.

Race had a leg draped over the armrest of one side of the bench while he lazily shuffled his cards. Spot was up against the other side as far away as possible from Race, and Ace was leaning up against Spot sleepily.

"Ya know…-insert trademark Racetrack smirk-…I still hope Ink ain't da same as before, like someone I know…" Race said flicking cards at Ace, purposely trying to annoy her into starting a fight.

"_Ya know,_ I'm sick 'a your attitude. If ya wanna fight just lemme know and cut da 'I'm-gonna-try-ta-make-you'se-explode-so-you'll-start-da-fight," Ace said flipping one of her thick brown braids behind her and standing up. She walked determinedly over to where Race was, towering over his sitting figure, and placed her hands on her hips.

Race rolled his eyes and raised the corner of his mouth into a cocky smirk. "You'se don't wanna fight me kid…" He began as he slowly stood upright, showing his obvious height advantage, "…'cuz your eyes only reach my nose!" he laughed, patting the top of her head.

Without warning, she pulled back her arm and punched him in the stomach, causing Race to double over. "God Ace…wasa matta witchoo?" He asked before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put…me…DOWN!" Ace shrieked between punching him on the back.

He just laughed and began to dance around the bench.

"Alright, break it up…you'se is causin' a scene," Spot spoke lazily just as Ace had started to smile. "Put her down, Higgins…" he gripped the gold top of his cane threateningly.

Race quickly put her down as they resumed their seats on the bench, this time side by side.

"So, Jack, if Ink's anything like you, we may have another strike on our hands," David said jokingly, rolling up his sleeves.

Jack grinned, "Actually we're real different…but we get along real well, ya know? Like Ace and Race…(Jack looks over and they've resumed poking eachother)…m'kay, not like that, but ya get what I mean." Dave nodded. "She always felt like a sister ta me. Her parents treated me like a son. When they died, it was almost like alls we had was eachudda. When she left, it was real hard for me, Davey." Jack bent his head forward and crossed his arms over his chest. Hair fell into his eyes and his smile disappeared. David could tell that he missed Ink, and that her coming back was really important to him. "Sorry Davey…didn't mean ta go all soft on ya…I'm just nervous is all. I want her ta be proud 'a me."

"Don't worry about it. It'll all work out," David smiled at Jack as he shook his head, getting him out of his trance-like state.

"I…SEE THE LIGHT!" Mush yelled causing Ace to yelp and jump into Race's lap.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Mush. Platform five was completely quiet save the sounds of Mush's feet on the bricks as he jumped and pointed, and the low whistle of a nearing train.

"I see da train…the LIGHT 'A DA TRAIN!" People at nearby platforms stared, confused at why the odd group of teenagers would be excited about an incoming train. Mush's words knocked everyone back into reality, and they all began to gather around the bench that Ace, Race, and Spot were sitting at. Race pushed Ace off of his lap and stared down the track at the nearing light.

"I can't believe she's actually here…" Ace whispered as the train came into sight. There were other murmurs of agreement as everyone began to stand. David simply stood in the back of the group and took in the sight of all of his friends stunned to silence…which did not happen often. Or at all for that matter.

The train whizzed in and slowed to a stop. About fifteen men in sharp uniforms stepped off of the train dragging luggage for various people who followed after them. The group let out a collective breath that they didn't know that they had been holding in.

Ace cleared her throat, "Uh Jack, do you'se rememba what she looks like…now?"

"I'll know Ace, you'll see…I'll know…"

Only several of them were eyeing the train as it emptied at this point, and all those watching raised their eyebrows at a girl of about sixteen exiting at that very moment. Her dark blue eyes scanned the growing crowds around the station. She would have bared almost no resemblance to Jack, save her hair color, had she not seen the newsies and broke into one of Jack's trademark lopsided grins. His smile was identical as she began to push through the people around her, yelling out apologies.

Without warning, she emerged from the crowd and threw herself into Jack's outstretched arms. He swung her around and she buried her head into his neck. After a minute she picked her head up and whispered, "Look at you Jackie-boy, you're all tall and handsome now." She tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and straightened out his shirt collar as he set her down. Jack grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Hey fellas…you gonna hug ya old friend or just stand there starin'?" he snickered.

**(A/N- Apparently no one wanted cookies…how about muffins? Maybe we'll teach you how to build one of our time machines…)**

**(Next time- Jack and Ink get situated in their new apartment, the Newsies show Ink around, and more Ace/Race hilariosity.)**


	3. Full House prt 1

**(Disclaimer- Newsies belong to Disney. The plot is our own insane little creation. Ink and Ace belong to LJ and Amanda, and Bernie the boisterous bartender and The Rusty Nail belong to LJ. Please don't sue us…we spend all of our money buying Newsies items on e-bay.)**

**(A/N: This chapter is about Ink getting settled in and the Newsies take a little detour. Yep. Love it. You know you want to.)**

**To our gorgeous reviewers:**

**Angelfish- Well, that's actually part of the central plot so…keep reading and find out! You get your very own muffin! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**antiIRONY- Hope you like this chapter! Here's a cookie, muffin, unibrow, and a patent for a non-working washing-time-machine.**

**Citty (aka PyroFlameHeart)- Where do we begin with you? No more GOILS. If we didn't love you so much already…well…you wouldn't get this free unibrow. Luv ya lots…and you must enjoy this chappie, or Frankie will bite you. **

**PyroFlameHeart- Citty…considering the fact that LJ is leaving for camp tomorrow for the next four weeks and Amanda is up at her campground which is two hours away…we worked very hard on this chappie, and you should love us. If we did not know where you live and if we did not luff you completely, we would throw things at you. Maybe we will anyway…Ha. –Grabs leftover muffins and begins to make muffin balls that will eventually be hurled at Citty-**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

* * *

All is Fair in Love and Poker 

Chapter 3 "Full House" prt.1

_By: The.Pelvic.Thrust_

"Hey fellas…you gonna hug ya old friend or just stand there starin'?" Jack snickered. He pushed Ink forward lightly, as if she was an item up for bid at an auction.

Ace broke into a grin almost waiting for an invitation to greet her best friend. She pushed Race so that he sprawled into Spot who promptly whacked him with his cane, and hurled herself into Ink. Ink stumbled back and the two laughed for a split second before stopping without warning. They took a step back from each other and began an elaborate handshake spanning about two minutes that finally ended with an exuberant hip bump.

The Newsies surrounding the two friends watched the display in various states of confusion, stupidity, and amusement. Racetrack was the first to address one of the two as they resumed laughing and talking with wild hand gestures, "You'se feelin' okay, kid?" As he spoke, he walked slowly to face Ace and placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

Ace swatted Race's hand away without taking a breath. Ink stopped abruptly and faced Race with a huge smile. "I'd know that voice anywhere…my, my Racetrack you haven't changed a bit!" Her comment was met with laughter, it was true after all…Race had suddenly stopped growing at age ten when he reached 5'4".

As she hugged Race she spotted another familiar face over his shoulder. "Skits? You on the other hand are not the scrawny little boy I left six years ago." Ink walked around Race and stood in front of Skittery. "You still don't know how to use a comb, huh?" She grinned, ruffled his hair, and laughed as he picked her up similar to how Jack had a few minutes ago.

By the time the station clock struck twelve, Ink had just hugged Specs, the last of her reuniting experiences. Jack was just about to open his mouth to introduce David to her, when one of the uniformed men dropped a leather suitcase at Ink's feet then tipped his hat and left. "You been doin' some travelin'?" Jack inquired with a smile, staring down at the suitcase in question that was covered with stamps, postcards, bits of letters, and postage stickers from all around the world.

"Well…" she stopped short, suddenly noticing a head of brown curls which bounced every which way as the owner kicked a pebble back in forth, oblivious to the rest of the group. "W-who is that…friend of yours?" she whispered in Jack's ear nodding toward the boy.

Jack glanced in the direction that she was nodding; he grinned and walked over to him. Putting an arm around him, Jack steered the oblivious boy in question over to the center of the group. "Dis heah is my pal Davey, da walkin' mouth." Jack grinned and looked back and forth between the two before pushing David forward much like he had done to Ink earlier.

"I heard about you in Jack's letters, you have a way with words…he says," she smiled and boldly met his eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you," Dave said gentlemanly. Race elbowed Blink and smirked as Dave held out his hand.

Ink glared at Racetrack for his customary immaturity, but when she received his trademark smirk, she couldn't help but laugh. "Nice to meet you as well," Ink shook his hand and smiled politely.

Ink grinned expectantly at Jack and he nodded his head and turned his back to her, bending down slightly. With a childish giggle, Ink leapt on his back and he lifted her in their traditional piggyback ride. "Six years and six inches later, and I can still lift ya no prob," Jack said leading the group on the trek back to Manhattan. "Mush, will ya get Ink's bag?" He did not expect an answer, as it was more of a command…he had to put Mush's daily push-ups to good use.

"Sure thing Jack," Mush replied cheerily, as he grabbed the bag and jogged back to the group. "You only got one bag?"

"Well, the rest of my things were already shipped to the apartment," she said thoughtfully, resting her head on top of Jack's.

"Hey…how come you'se neva give me no piggyback?" Ace asked Race remembering their journey to the station.

Race smirked, opening and closing his mouth several times. "Well, one- I ain't related to ya so I ain't obligated ta be nice…and two-…(long pause)…well, we ain't related."

Ace rolled her eyes and turned to Spot. "Well, what's your excuse Spotty boy?" she scoffed.

"I-uh-I had a long mornin'… my back can only take so much in one day…"

"You'se sayin' I'm fat or somethin'?"

There was a long pause and Race finally spoke after his laughter died down, "…well, I think he was tryin' to be polite…but yeah."

Ace's eyes grew wide and she pushed him to the ground. "I'm much smaller than you…but I can still beat you'se at poker, and push ya around, give you'se a black eye, and-AHHH!" She had been tapping her fingers as she said her list, and let out a shriek when Race swung his leg and kicked her feet out from under her causing her to join him on the ground. "You'se is gonna pay for dat one Higgins…these are my good pants…"

"Ya have good clothes? Thought I ruined 'em all…" as he laughed at her, she got to her knees. "Oh…you're doin' dat _'towerin' ovah_ _me_' thing again…like I said before, I'se taller than you, kid." He began to sit up to prove his height advantage once again, but was surprised when Ace put a hand on his chest and pushed him back to the ground. "What-" he was cut short as she straddled him and began to mercilessly tickle him. That was bad. Racetrack was a guy with a lot of composure…but all that flew out the window when he was being tickled.

She lowered her head so that she was inches from his face. "Tell me how pretty I am…" she said in a sing-song voice, as she tickled him.

"I-no-Hehehehehe-NO-STOP-Hehehehehe…"

"I know you'se can do it…wasa matta witchoo? Oh, I get it…you want me to tickle you more, right? You'se always was a darin' young boy, Racetrack Higgins." She nodded as he shook his head violently.

"NO no no no no no no!"

"Whaddya think you'se are doin'? Get off 'a him. You'se is smaller than me, m'kay? Get it? Got it? Now get the hell off 'a him!" Spot said exasperatedly.

"But-but…he didn't say I was pretty…" she whined, looking at Spot, but still tickling Race. Spot threw his hands in the air and continued on with the rest of the group, after he yanked his sister off of Race.

By the time Ace and Race caught up with the group, Ink had gotten off of Jack's back and was now walking ahead of David and Jack and telling an obviously amusing story to Skittery and Blink.

Race walked in silence next to Jack for a few minutes before speaking. "She ain't Ace…dat's for sure…" Good thing for Race that Ace had joined a conversation with Pie Eater and Snoddy, or he would've had another significant bruise on the back of his head.

Jack nodded.

"And…she's really…friendly…" David offered.

Jack nodded again.

"She's a sixteen-year-old goil," those around Jack nodded at the already known information, "No matta how much we'se thought it would be da same…it ain't. She ain't a little kid no more fellas…she's, well…a goil," said Jack finally as if it actually pained him to admit. Again, the Newsies rolled their eyes at Jack's obvious comment. He wandered around the same phrase but still arrived at the same thought, a thought more complicated than what most picked up on. It was obvious that his cousin had always been a girl, it was everything that came with her being a girl and looking like one that bothered him.

"Well, that's obvious…" Race smirked, cocking his head to the side and watching the group containing Ink infront of him. There were other murmurs of agreement.

"God guys…dat's Ink…don't you'se rememba? The klutzy little thing dat used ta dress in all 'a my old clothes and sell papes with Ace refusin' da fact dat she wasn't a boy?" Jack frowned as if he himself was even trying to remember. "She just looks so different is all. I-I hardly even recognized her. She's just got those eyes…"

"Not ta mention dat she's still got dat 'charming grin' 'a yours," said Racetrack sarcastically. Jack didn't pick up on the sarcasm but nodded and kicked a rock in front of him.

"Hey, ya know, at least it's Wednesday right?" David said trying to change the subject.

"So…what's dat gotta do wit nothin'?" Jack inquired sounding much more like his usual self.

"Dinner at my place, remember? Of course, Ma will want to meet Ink and all…and she's welcome from now on if she wants,"

"Welcome for what?" Ink asked turning around and walking backwards, the heels of her worn leather boots clicking pleasantly. There was a lapse in her conversation with Blink and Skittery, and she noticed her name being uttered behind her.

"Well, ya see, Ink, Davey's family invited me ta dinner a month or two ago, and since then, they just can't get enough 'a me, I guess. It's become sorta a tradition, so I go to his apartment every Wednesday at seven and there's nutin' like it. His mudda is da best cook and there's always somethin' ta celebrate. His little brudda is always breakin' into song or sayin' somethin' he shouldn't. But the best thing is when his mudda takes out da-"

"_Hey_, I'm hungry. Anyone feel like stopping to eat somewhere?" asked David hastily. Immediately everyone began to realize just how hungry they were, much to David's satisfaction. Spot began to name off places where they wouldn't get punched for walking in to, places where they could get alcohol even though they were underage, and even one that would allow free meals for anyone who could beat the bartender at poker. Race grinned and took the beat-up cards out of his back pocket, shuffling them as they turned down a shady street.

Jack whispered the rest of what he was going to say to Ink with a goofy smirk across his lips, "-photo book. There's only a few family photo's since they're expensive and all, but it's da stories dat his parents have dat are real funny. _I'll tell ya, I still can't get enough 'a those embarrassin' Davey stories_," The last part he said louder, causing David to tinge pink, "They get betta and betta every week," He finished, returning to a whisper.

"Hey Jackie-boy, when you'se finish eatin' at Dave's how'se about givin' us all a tour 'a da new place. Then we should christen da place wit a poker game," Race had a dreamy expression on his face, as though a poker game was somehow holy, and that Jack should only be so lucky as to accept his suggestion.

"I'd be honored Racetrack Higgins," Jack said mockingly in a dignified voice before breaking to laughter. Race shrugged and seemed unfazed as the group neared the end of the shady street and stepped into the scorching sunlight. Spot shielded his eyes with his hand and passed by the docks, heading up a small hill toward what looked like a rickety shack.

When everyone finally joined Spot at the top of the hill, they found that they were standing in front of the short building (if one could call it that), that stretched back much further than its initial appearance had let on, giving it the size of a small restaurant. It seemed to be made of many different types of wood nailed together (no doubt by someone highly drunk), and never painted, but discolored by the salty breeze from the harbor. There were various distorted fishing supplies strewn on the front lawn, and a crooked sign hung by the door reading "The Rusty Nail" in chipped black paint. The door in question was crudely made, hardly fit in it's frame, and there was a large jagged whole where the doorknob should have been.

To avoid touching the door which was covered in a slimy green substance like the rest of the building, Spot pulled his cane out of his belt and pushed it against the door which opened on contact. David noticed a light knocking noise on the other side of the door but ignored it as they all entered the restaurant. Once again, the shack surprised them. Mush opened and closed his mouth several times and Skittery blinked his eyes profusely.

A thin cloud of smoke hung over the candle-lit room which housed about ten velvet booths around polished wooden tables, and on the far side was a long bar with glittering glasses and hundreds of bottles. The place had an air of rough elegance, but as the newsies gazed around, they saw no one dressed any differently than themselves. Only four or five tables were occupied, all by people engaging in nothing out of the ordinary. Several people played with worn cards, laughing every so often with a cigarette dangling precariously from their lips, while others simply chatted over a meal or a cup of coffee.

"Welcome to 'The Rusty Nail', gentlemen," Spot grinned gesturing to the place, as he was quickly kicked by Ace, "…and ladies 'a course." He strolled lazily forward a few steps before yelling over the pleasant chatter, "HEY BERNIE! Got a couple 'a friends wit me!" he yelled toward the back of the building.

Suddenly David let out a yelp and jumped away from the door. A knife had gone whizzing past his elbow, joining several others on a roughly painted target on the back of the door. "Sorry Kid!" came a nasally voice from the bar. "Don't stand in front 'a da target, huh?" he chuckled to his friend, taking a large swig of an impossibly gigantic mug. David looked mortified and ducked behind Jack.

"Anyone else who chooses to endanger my life today please notify me beforehand!" David said earning laughs from those closest to him.

A portly bald man came around the bar wearing an apron and broke into a grin when he saw Spot and Ace. "Ah 'ello my darlings! AH such beautiful company…enjoy yourselves! Take the booth in the back! OH how good to see you!" Bernie's unusual boisterous accent filled the room with an odd pleasantness, as he kissed Spot and Ace on both of their cheeks, giving the group an appraising grin before waddling back behind the bar.

"Who was-" Skittery began.

"My uncle," Spot interrupted, "Dis place just opened a week ago, but he's been plannin' foreva. He told me ta bring some friends around for lunch an' he wouldn't charge us. His way 'a showin' Ace an' me he cares, I guess." Spot finished. Wiping his cheeks, he walked to the back of the restaurant to a particularly big booth lit with several large candles in the center of the table.

When they were all settled in the booth, they picked up menus and noticed that the prices were about the same as at Tibby's, but The Rusty Nail had three or four times as many selections.

"So what's wit da outside 'a dis place?" Blink asked curiously as he swatted at Skittery's hand. Skittery was currently passing his index finger through the flame of the nearest candle, his mouth was slightly agape, and a look of queer fascination shone in his eyes.

"Well, my uncle had a restaurant jus' like dis but, ya know, better on da outside. He got real mad when all 'a these _'fat cats'_ came from across town and took advantage 'a da low prices and took over da restaurant so dat none 'a his friends were there no more. They kept talkin' trash about his friends 'an all 'a da newsboys an' holdin' huge parties there wit so much clean up for Bernie and his workers afta. All 'a his workers deserted him since they couldn't take da pressure, extra hours, and being made fun 'a by da rich guys. So, he decided ta open up a place dat only his friends would know about an' dat only da newsies would be curious enough ta check out. You know my boys, always looking for an abandoned place to take a goil for some privacy."

"That's nice…" said Skittery distractedly, plunging his singed finger into his soda that just arrived.

"Jack, switch seats with me, will you?" whispered David urgently.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Why Davey? If you're nervous about being next ta Skits when he's near fire, I don't think you'se gotta worry," replied Jack dismissively, gesturing to Skittery who was alternating between blowing on his finger and glaring at the candle as if it was somehow taunting him with its constant flickering.

"It's not that…t-there's a dartboard above my head…"

**(A/N: Well that's it for the next month since LJ is off to camp tomorrow for four weeks. Expect Part 2 of "Full House" in about five weeks. Thanks for reading! Free pinecones from Vermont for anyone who reviews!) **


	4. Full House prt 2

(Disclaimer: -rocks back and forth in the fetal position- Newsies belong to DISNEY. That's what the men in the white coats said.)

**(A/N: Sorry for the intense waiting period…school happened. That's all we have to say. So here's part deux of Full House, hope you love it!)**

**To our spiffingly amazing reviewers:**

**PyroFlameHeart****- Yes…here is your chappie that you have been so avidly awaiting…love it, you better. Glad you enjoyed Spot's cane violence at Race's expense.**

**antiIrony- We're extremely happy you like our story so far. Hope you enjoy the continuing Ace/Race hilariousity, and thanks for the thoughtful reviews! **

**Kaytee- Weeeeeelllllll….guess what? The story is back and so is LJ! Glad you're loving the story. **

**Cinnamon Spice- Here is your muffin! (Virtual muffins have no calories, fat, or carbs! But they still have liberal amount of virtual sugar…so not to worry.) Yes, I know…poor Davey. For now he serves as LJ's form of amusement, but later you will grow to adore him…and maybe people will stop trying to endanger his life. **

**elleestJenn- We're thrilled that the Ace/Race stuff brings you joy, and don't worry, this was just Ink's introduction chapter. We didn't want her to dominate the chapter, because when that happens, most readers write the character off as a Mary Sue, and quickly get bored with her personality. We like to keep the mood light and funny and focus on all of the main characters in the beginning until people get used to our writing style. This chapter, you will definitely see more about Ink and more focus on small relationships and individual characters. **

**alliemon- The Skits part was one of the best to write and visualize, it's great that you enjoyed it as much as we did. **

**Quinnizzle- We don't like you. Crawl into a hole and write a story about yourself to relieve your urges. Eh-HEH! Just kidding! WE love you QUINNIZZLE! Here is the pinecone from Vermont that we promised.**

**Tuck- Here is the update that you have been waiting for! I'm glad you love all of the hilariousity, and I hope you like the…mellowness of this chappie. **

**Thanks for your reviews!**

All is Fair in Love and Poker 

_Chapter 4 "Full House" prt.2_

By: The.Pelvic.Thrust 

"So what? You'se gonna start brushin' ya hair an' wearin' skirts now, or somethin'?" Race shouted up to Ace who was chatting quietly and giggling every so often with Ink. They had their arms slung around eachother's waists and had their heads bowed low, much like childish schoolgirls.

"Shuddup, Race!" she yelled in return over her shoulder. She then proceeded to roll her eyes and resumed talking with Ink, this time in lower hushed tones, with frequent glances back at Race followed by loud, obnoxious laughter.

"W-what are ya talkin' about?"

They glanced back at him with wide smirks, looked at eachother, and then threw their heads back with shrieking giggles.

"Y-ya talkin' about…me? Huh? Are ya?" Race slowly began to grow more paranoid with each stare, much to the enjoyment of those around him.

"Shuddup Race!"

Race's eyes grew wide and he took in several deep breaths before breaking into a cocky grin. "Well, why don't ya come back heah an' make me, sweetheaht?"

Ace stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to face a very proud Racetrack. She balled up her fists and made a motion as if she was about to charge at him.

"Hey, I'll make ya." Spot said as he placed one hand on his slingshot in his pocket and the other over the top of his cane. He raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips with a trace of the classic Conlon smirk.

"Ha…besides, Race, I think you'd look bettah in a skirt." At Jack's comment, Race's face reddened considerably, and many comments of mockery and agreement followed. Race started to stutter and glare, causing Jack to laugh even harder and slap a hand on Race's back. "I'se was just joking wit'cha, everyone knows Ace has betta legs than you." This resulted in more bursts of laughter and joking full body scans of Race.

Ace playfully hit Jack over the head, and then began to walk ahead of the group with Ink again.

---

About half an hour after the speculation over the beauty of a skirted Racetrack, the group neared the center of Manhattan and the statue of Horace Greeley came into view. With quick waves, goodbyes, and hugs, the Newsies headed toward the Distribution Center to buy the afternoon edition of _"The World"_. In the square, only David, Ink, Jack, and Ace remained standing on the cobblestones with wide grins on their faces.

"So, Ace, is that where you work?" Ink inquired curiously, pointing at a pub with slightly cracked windows and large barrels outside.

"Nope. That one…with the harmless lookin' but real loud man on the steps…tappin' his foot…lookin' directly at me…glarin'…like I'm actually supposed ta be there or some- dammit!" Ace replied very slowly as she met Frankie's stare with a sheepish look.

"You'se got twenty seconds Conlon…" He challenged from across the street.

"Yeah, I got time," Ace said smugly, turning her back to Frankie.

"Nineteen…eighteen…seventeen…"

"Erm…shouldn't you go before he gets mad?" Ink asked cautiously.

"Ah, don'tworryaboutit!" Ace said lazily as though the many syllables were one word, her 'New Yawk' speech accentuated. "Someday he'll realize that his face will always be stuck like that if he doesn't lighten up. Dat's where I come in. I figuah that I'm his daily entertainment. Bringin' him back to his sad…and probably very short childhood."

"Eleven…ten…nine…"

"If you say so…" Ink said reluctantly. Jack rolled his eyes beside her, knowing Ace's next move, while David shoved his hands into his pockets and began to rock back and forth on his heels.

"Six…five…four…"

"Bye guys, see ya tanight!" Ace yelled over her shoulder.

She sprinted forward and threw her body onto the steps of Tibby's at Frankie's feet just as he finished saying "…one…nice job Conlon," said Frankie sarcastically. "I'm not even gonna botha tellin' ya not ta do it again, 'cause ya will…just like every day." He pushed the door of Tibby's open and shooed Ace inside just as she was waving enthusiastically to Ink.

"Does she really do that everyday?" Ink questioned as the three turned away from the restaurant.

"Well…there're different, uh, whaddya call em'…"

"Variations?"

"Yeah, thanks Davey. There are different _variations _of her comin' late techniques, but they're all real funny."

Ink nodded and picked up her leather suitcase that Mush had left at her feet, following Jack and Dave as they began to turn past the Lodging House and down a busy street. Children heading back to school from lunch weaved in and out of the women selling flowers from baskets on their arms, familiar newsboys peddling papers, street vendors selling a variety of colorful fruits and vegetables, cops patrolling and tipping their hats to ladies walking by, and horse-drawn carriages attempting to pass through the bustling street mere inches at a time.

Ink trotted behind Jack and David as they turned a corner and strode up an emptier street, quickly crossing the road after walking several feet.

"Well, dis is it." Jack motioned forward with a casual nod of his head as he shoved both hands languidly into his pockets.

Ink halted quickly and followed Jack's gaze to rest on the old brick apartment building. It was completed by rickety fire escapes snaking up the sides and a faded green sign that hung straight above the curved doorway reading _"Park Place Building"_ in golden embossed letters. Though the building was old and seemed to house only twenty or so families, it showed no outward signs of being at all decrepit or abandoned. It looked almost welcoming what with the cheery curtains, vibrant window boxes, and elegant strands of ivy claiming patches of bricks as their home.

"I know it's not much, but it's the closest apartment building to the center of the city, and-"

"It's beautiful…" Ink commented, interrupting David and striding over to the doorway with a large smile present across her lips. She fiddled quickly with the bobby pins holding her hair in an intricate knot just above her neck, before pushing open the main door, leaving a shocked David and Jack behind her.

"She's from _Boston_?"

"Like I said, Dave. She ain't like other goils…she knows how ta appreciate everythin' for what it is," Jack said with pride apparent in his voice as he smirked and followed Ink, with David trailing after.

Ink noticed that as they climbed each flight of stairs, the curtains on the hallway windows became slightly more frayed and the gouges in the walls became deeper and in greater abundance. When they finally reached the very top landing, she walked slowly over to the large round window at the end of the hallway and stared out at the streets below. "Lovely view…" She commented, turning back to face the two boys. "There are only two doors." The statement was in more of an inquiring tone as she gestured toward the single door on either side of the hallway.

"Well," David began with a rather knowledgeable grin, "as I was _trying_ to tell Jack here, these are storage rooms. That's why I was confused when you said that this was where your new home would be and on the top floor no less. These apartments rarely ever go on sale, because people pass them down in their families. No one has _ever_ lived on the top floor…" he let out a small laugh before continuing, "it's just not possible."

As David was giving his small speech with Jack nodding mock-understandingly from his slouched position against one wall, Ink was carefully fitting a small sliver skeleton key from a ribbon around her wrist into the door with the number _21_ carved into its surface. She carefully pushed open the door just as David let out his small laugh, and gasped audibly as she peeked slowly though the crack of light between the door and its frame.

"What is it, Ivy?" Jack questioned, walking to peer over her head. Ink bit her lip and pushed the door open all of the way, exposing a fully furnished living room. "Not possible, eh Davey?" He followed Ink as she wandered though the door and into the room. It wasn't particularly large, nor was it particularly lavish…it was just unexpected and inviting. The entire room was a mixture of deep green and dusty gold, and an oversized fireplace sat against the wall that also held the door that they had just entered from, with one sofa and two voluminous armchairs placed in front of it. There was a large picture window on the adjacent wall with a window seat and billowy gold curtains with patterns of roses sewn into them.

Ink looked utterly shocked and dazed as she delicately brushed her hand down one curtain and over the top of an armchair. "This furniture used to be in our old townhouse on Jefferson Street. My mother hid new nickels in the couch cushions for me to find when she went to the bank on Saturdays…I always thought it was magic. They were so beautiful…you could see your reflection when you held them close. She used the fabric from one of her old skirts to make these pillows…Papa said he had never seen finer pillows, not even when he went to a party at the governor's home."

As she lovingly slid her fingers over the polished ivory keys of the deep oak piano against the far wall, a flood of memories swarmed her mind.

There were her and Jack sitting side by side on the small piano bench with their five-year-old legs dangling in the air…her mother laying holly and white pillar candles over the top on Christmas Eve…her father with his hand sprawled over her own, manually pushing down her fingers to plink out the first notes of Beethoven's fifth symphony, grinning at her with his hair slicked back and his top hat tilted jauntily upon his head.

"I love it here…" she murmured finally, "can we see the rest?" Jack beamed down at her and nodded, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "Are you staying, David?"

"Ye-wait…" he mumbled, eyes widening as he popped his pocket watch open. "No. I-I was supposed to be home _ten_ minutes ago…my dad needed help with some painting. I'll see you guys at dinner in a bit…" he called as he jogged out the door, but quickly doubled back, gripping the doorframe with a nervous smile. "Oh and welcome…I'm glad you like it here." With that, he tore himself from the doorframe and closed the door with a quiet thud.

Throughout the next hour, Jack and Ink wandered through the apartment, taking in the various bits of mismatched furniture and odds and ends. There was a kitchen off of the living room with shining wooden countertops and a small, round table with four chairs around it. Farther down the hall was a bathroom with a large antique mirror and a footed bathtub complete with its very own water heater. The last two rooms down the hall were Ink's and Jack's. Jack's had a large picture window and the old cherrywood bedroom set that used to be in the guest bedroom of the Kelly household. Like all of the other rooms in the apartment, Ink's room was not particularly large, but she took pride in the jewel tones of the space, the billowy fabrics, the oversized bookcase, and the easel in the corner.

---

"Ready ta go, Ivy?"

"Yeah…just give me a minute…" came Ink's muffled reply from down the hall as she quickly slid a gray dress over her head. Hooking a thick red belt around her waist, she tied a ribbon of identical color around her neck, grinning as she ran down the short hall and joined Jack outside the apartment door.

"Don't you look smashing…" she muttered with a grin as she and Jack began to descend the first flight of stairs.

"You're in a good mood."

"Yeah well, now that I'm over my initial shock at being back in my hometown after six years, you're gonna have to deal with my sarcastic and cynical nature yet again."

Jack laughed and lightheartedly punched her shoulder. "As long as ya don't put me down too much in front a' the Jacobs'."

"You know you love it." Ink stated simply as they continued down the second flight of stairs and slowed to a stop in front of a door with a floral welcome mat before it. "So, is there anything you'd like to warn me about?" She grinned and fiddled with the ribbon around her neck.

"Like wha-"

"Hello Jack, dear." Mrs. Jacobs said, her motherly nature accentuated by her melodic voice and the quick kiss on the cheek that she gave Jack. "Are you eating? Are you healthy?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good, good. And this must be Ivory Kelly…it's lovely to meet you."

"Thank you for having me here." Ink smiled at her and stuck out her hand, immediately regretting the gesture as she winced at her hands which had stubborn splotches of paint and her namesake, ink, dotting their surface. Luckily, Mrs. Jacobs seemed not to notice as she warmly shook it.

"Esther, why don't you bring the kids inside instead of interrogating them in the doorway." Mayer Jacobs chuckled as he looked up from the newspaper that he was holding from a seat at the kitchen table. She nodded and gestured for Jack and Ink to enter the apartment, closing the door behind them before snatching the paper from Mayer's grasp.

"It's time for dinner. We have guests, be social…" she commanded, attempting to mask her obvious amusement as she folded the newspaper. "DAVID! LES! We have guests!"

"Momma…we live in an _apartment_, you don't have to yell…" David entered from the pantry off in one corner, with a small sack of sugar in one hand and a ragged dishtowel hanging from his trouser pocket. He placed the sack on the counter, rolled up one of his sleeves that had fallen back down to his wrist, and ran a damp hand through his disheveled hair.

"David why don't you finished setting out the plates while everyone gets seated?"

"Sure thing, Papa." David gave Jack and Ink a quick smile then retreated to the china cabinet.

---

"And this one was taken a week before Hanukkah. David was only seven at the time and somehow gained an unpleasant rash from the sweater that he's wearin' in the picture. If you look closely, you can see patches of red there…and there." Esther gestured to the current page of the family photo album that she was showing Ink as she finished her soup.

"Aww…doesn't he just look adorable?" Ink remarked sarcastically, trying to hold back bursts of laughter. Mrs. Jacobs seemed not to catch the skillful sarcasm, and smiled appraising at her.

"That sweater was disgusting."

"C'mon Davey, it matches yer eyes…"

David glared at Jack before switching his attention back to his mother. "You know, that story just gets funnier and _funnier_ each time you tell it, Momma…" He muttered, cheeks tingeing pink as he stabbed viciously at the baked potato in front of him.

"Aren't we bitter…" Ink mocked, smiling and eyeing the picture more closely.

"I'm. _stab_. Not. _stab_. Bitter." With the last word David gave the offending potato a particularly vindictive stab, drawing his fork back quickly and sending a large quantity of the substance flinging against the wall behind him.

Silence swept over the table, as everyone stared in shock at the white lump now trailing slowly down the wall. As it finally met the floor in a soundless mass, Les let out a small giggle from next to David. This giggle progressed to full-out laughter, which was slowly joined by the rest of the table's occupants, including a rather reluctant David.

When the chuckles and hysterics died down several moments later after David had disposed of the non-conforming potato lump in a nearby trash bin, Ink returned to the album. As she prepared to turn the page, someone unfamiliar in the picture caught her eye. "I didn't know you had a sister, Dave…where is she?" Ink questioned, glancing up from the family photograph to stare around the table.

"Yeah. She's a few years older than me. Just left for cooking school a couple 'a weeks ago." David looked from Jack to Ink, raising his eyebrows slightly. Jack choked on the sip of water that he was in the process of taking and quickly swallowed, attempting not to cough.

His cousin eyed him skeptically, taking a sip from her own glass. "Gonna make it through this one, Jack?"

"Yeah…" he stopped to cough for a moment, "Jus' swallowed down…wrong tube. Happens all 'a da time…"


End file.
